Character Tiering
Note: This Page is Extremely Important The following is an overview of general power within various popular fictions. It's to help people get an understanding of where various characters fall in debates. The more characters a universe has in higher tiers, the stronger that universe generally is. It is strongly advised that at the beginning of every character profile, the character in question be placed into one of these tiers, perhaps only after their names. It should be noted though that sometimes having overall destructive capacity is not enough to defeat others that have Broken or hax abilities. -It should be noted that a high-tier character cannot always (at least easily) beat a character with lower tier, especially if their ranks are too close or if they are from lowest tiers, for example, 9-A and 9-B. There are also special exceptions regarding a character's nature and abilities. E.g. Natsu might win (or at least put a good fight) against Ace despite being in lower tier due to his fire-eating ability. This also applies to large-scale water manipulators (e.g. Kisame) against certain Devil Fruit users. Scale Tier 0: Beyond Omnipotence 0: "Multi-Omniverse level+" Joke characters Tier 1: Higher-Dimensional 1-A: "True Infinity" Beings that are boundlessly above absolutely everything, including existence and nonexistence, all duality and trans-duality. 1-B: Nigh-Omniversal level Characters that that have no dimensional limitations, and are beyond scientific definition, the realm of metaphysics. Basically it means that an object is outside of all concepts of time and space. This is something completely formless, abstract, metaphysical and transcendental. The usual scale does not make sense against a beyond dimensional object. Such beings can not be affected by destruction within the dimensions of time and space, or physical matter and energy. This "Space" in which there is no dimension can be the background for any dimensional space. I.e. there exists an infinite number of imaginary dimensions. Within such a dimensionless "space" you can place any dimensional structure (even an infinite-dimensional Hilbert space), because there are no restrictions for dimensions. 1-C: Metaverse level These are characters that are beyond complex multiversal scale. "Metaverse" in this case comes from two words: "meta", intended as "beyond", and "verse" as a short for "universe". So it is intended as a description of a higher, superior existence, beyond conventional reality. Tier 2: Multi-Universal 2-A: Complex Multiversal Characters who can instantly create and/or destroy 10^500 to an infinite number of universal space-time continuums. 2-B: Multiverse level Characters who can create and/or destroy 1001 to (10^500)-1 universal space-time continuums. 2-C: Multi-Universe level Characters who can destroy and/or create up to 1000 universal space-time continuums. The lower bounds of this category is often called Universe level+. This is for characters who can destroy the entire space-time of one or a few universes, not just the physical matter within one. Tier 3: Cosmic 3-A: Universe level Characters who can destroy all of the physical matter within a universe at full power. 3-B: Multi-Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy multiple galaxies. 3-C: Galaxy level Characters who can create/destroy a galaxy. Tier 4: Stellar 4-A: Multi-Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy multiple solar systems. 4-B: Solar System level Characters who can create/destroy a solar system. 4-C: Star level Characters who can create/destroy a star. Tier 5: Planetary 5-A: Multi-Planet level Characters who can create/destroy multiple planets. 5-B: Large Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a large planet. 5-C: Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a planet. 5-D: Small Planet level Characters who can create/destroy a small planet. 5-E: Moon/Planetoid level Characters who can destroy a moon, or planetoid. 5-F: Small Moon level Characters who can destroy a small moon, or a small planetoid. Tier 6: Tectonic 6-A: Large Continent level Characters who can destroy a large continent, those who can tank large continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large continent level durability. 6-B: Continent level Characters who can destroy a continent, those who can tank continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with continent level durability. 6-C: Small Continent level Characters who can destroy a small continent, those who can tank small continent level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small continent level durability. 6-D: Large Country level Characters who can destroy a large country, those who can tank large country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large country level durability. 6-E: Country level Characters who can destroy a country, those who can tank country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with country level durability. 6-F: Small Country level Characters who can destroy a small country, those who can tank small country level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small country level durability. 6-G: Large Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large island, those who can tank large island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large island level durability. 6-H: Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy an island, those who can tank island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with island level durability. 6-I: Small Island level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a small island, those who can tank small island level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small island level durability. Tier 7: Nuclear 7-A: Large City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large city, those who can tank large city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large city level durability. 7-B: City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city, those who can tank city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city level durability. 7-C: Small City level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a small city, those who can tank small city level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small city level durability. 7-D: Large Town level Characters who can destroy a large town, those who can tank large town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large town level durability. 7-E: Town level Characters who can destroy a town, those who can tank town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with town level durability. 7-F: Small Town level Characters who can destroy a small town, those who can tank small town level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small town level durability. Tier 8: Superhumans 8-A: Multi City-Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy multiple city-blocks, those who can tank multi city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with multi city-block level durability. 8-B: City-Block level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a city-block, those who can tank city-block level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with city-block level durability. 8-C: Large Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a large building, those who can tank large building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with large building level durability. 8-D: Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a building, those who can tank building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with building level durability. 8-E: Small Building level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a small building, those who can tank small building level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with small building level durability. Tier 9: Street level 9-A: Room level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a room , those who can tank room level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with room level durability. 9-B: Wall level Characters/Weapons who can destroy a wall, those who can tank wall level attacks, or those who can easily harm characters with wall level durability. 9-C: Street level Peak Humans to Low Superhuman, Few physically very strong athletes and martial artists in real life. Most protagonists and final villains from action/martial arts movies. Tier 10: Ordinary Mortals 10-A: Athlete level Athletes, most fighting characters from action movies and strong animals. 10-B: Human level Normal human characters and certain animals. 10-C: Sub-Human level Physically impaired humans and most animals. Category:Important Pages Category:Main